


A Lesson in Humility

by Eyeliner_Vampire



Category: Ghost Hunt, 悪霊シリーズ | Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drabble, Embarrased, Gen, I feel emotions, Lin is there but barely, Look I tried to make it longer, Mai comforts, Noll cries, Psychometry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeliner_Vampire/pseuds/Eyeliner_Vampire
Summary: A particularly sad voyage into psychometry leaves Noll teary eyed. Mai tries to console him. Oneshot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Lesson in Humility

A Lesson in Humility  
a Ghost Hunt drabble

"It's okay if you're embarrassed." Mai said. She didn't look at him as if avoiding eye contact would somehow lessen the blow.

A sob hitched in Noll's chest. Elbows digging into his knees, he clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking. Lingering tears fell over his cheeks every time he blinked but he did not feel embarrassed. When he tried to say this though, his voice broke into another quiet sob. He rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I'm not em-embarrassed," he sniffled, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He breathed in short gasps, his body still unaware it belonged to him and not the grieving mother whose ring he had been holding. "These emotions are not mine."

At this, Mai turned just enough to see him. He would be lying if he didn't feel some type of self-conscious with her curious gaze sweeping over him. But it wasn't the first time a psychometric impression left him weeping and at least it was better than vomiting.

He looked back at her, hoping she would suddenly turn shy under his attentions but she did not. She stared, slack jawed.

Noll glared. "W-what?" he hissed, though it was difficult to sound angry between sniffles.

"Your eyes..."

If he hadn't been watching her face, he didn't think he would have heard the soft whisper. Entranced, Mai reached out and thumbed a stray tear rolling down his chin. Noll caught her hand.

"So... blue..."

He blinked, a new kind of heat turning his cheeks. Mai blinked too, her lips forming a thin line as she realized what she had done. They both turned away, Noll dropping his head into his hands and Mai dusting the pleats of her skirt.

As silence fell, Noll couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his chest. "It's okay," he said, happy she couldn't see him smiling as the last tears fell, "if you're embarrassed."

Mai giggled, too, and after a minute, they were laughing together. In the next room, Lin was waiting just behind the door, wondering if it was even worth interrupting.


End file.
